


Better Man

by MortyVongola



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, F/M, I forgot to mention dirty talk, I get off on on that shit, I now have a twitter, I swear, I'm done this time, Implied Phasma/Reader, Mentions of Lesbianism, Okay I'll stop now, Please Kill Me, Reader is bi, Sex, Sexual Relationship, affair, i am trash, kind of, okay now, please dm me about how much you hate me on twitter, she prefers the puss but Hux's dick is just toooooooo good, there's only a little bit but there's still some, this is also trash, trash, why did i put lesbianism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortyVongola/pseuds/MortyVongola
Summary: You both knew it was wrong, but you'd been doing it for months. After it was over, every time, you'd both think the same thing.I hope she doesn't find out.[Armitage Hux x Reader](Cheating relationship)





	Better Man

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to announce that I made a twitter where everyone can dm me and tell me about how much they hate me and my lack of updates, so I thought "What better way to announce something than with a (not so pointless) oneshot! Yay Hux...stop cheating on meeeeeeeee" 
> 
> Anyway, my twitter is https://twitter.com/MortyVongola
> 
> Same username, same procrastination, same lameness. But the reason I made it was so that you guys who read my stories can tweet at me that you're waiting on an update or dm me ideas or really anything you like. I enjoy interaction so, please tweet at me :3
> 
> Anyway, I'll stop bothering you for now.
> 
> ENJOY THE TRASH

This wasn't the first time, and from the way he groaned above you it wouldn't be the last either. The both of you had been going at it for months. Who would have thought, you a lowly officer would make it with two different high-ranking officers? Everyone was surprised and elated when you had married Phasma, but how would they react if they found out about you and Hux? Not well. He ran is fingers through your hair and you let out a muffled moan. The ginger knew what you were thinking and he began to try to pull you back into the moment. 

 

But it didn't work. 

 

No matter how much you loved your little escapades with the General, you always had that creeping guilt in the back of your mind. Like a poison spreading its claws and latching to your insides. It always distracted you, and your halfhearted moans would distract him. The more you do it, the sicker you'd feel. But how could you stop?

 

The perfect curve of his penis, the length, his girth. He made it feel so good. You'd never been so physically attracted to a man before. Hux always knew exactly where to rub, touch, pound, and scratch. He could read you just as well as those books his wife likes to buy him. Ah yes, his wife. She shouldn't be left out of this either. Betraying either wife would be no small hell to pay in the end. But it was too late at this point. The ginger was already balls deep inside you once again. 

 

"Ahhhh," you cried and he pushed your face further down into his desk. Drool would slip from your bruised lips at almost every thrust. He was so powerful, and he definitely knew the damage he could do. "Oh, yes General. Ngn, fuck _me_!"

 

"That's right," he grunted, one of his hands pulling your hair almost like a leash. "You just love _my cock_ , don't you?"

 

"Yes," you breathed. "I love it so much."

 

Hux growled loudly and presses his clothed chest to your sweat riddled back. His thrusts got slower but he hit deeper into you. You'd let out a whine whenever you felt him at your cervix, and he made sure to hit it at only the right moments. He breathes shallowly into your ear and despite the pleasure you both were feeling his eyes caught a glimpse of the wedding band on your finger and he pushed back to a standing position. Hux would finish he was determined to. 

 

After removing the glove off his left hand, with his teeth he did, your hair still in the strong hold of his right. His own wedding band glistened in the dull lighting and as shame crawled through his belly he reached down and rubbed your clit with vigor. The pleasurable feeling began to build, and you could feel that delicious knot swell. He groaned when you tightened around him, he was on the verge, but as you came, you accidentally cried, "Ohhhhh, _Armitage_!" 

 

Oops. 

 

Silence hung heavy in the room, heavier than the panting of both of your chests. He had pulled out of you so fast it left you blinking. "G-General, it was a-"

 

"Get dressed and _get_ out."

 

You understood. At the beginning of your agreement both of you conceded to never calling one another what we loved our spouses to call us by. He'd agreed to never call you by your name either. If it was strictly sexual, it couldn't be that bad, right? It wasn't complete betrayal if there was no love... Right?

 

So, with a queasy feeling and great shame you cleaned yourself up and began to redress. The end was the worst part. When it was over there was nothing to distract you from the guilt of what'd you'd just done once more. How could you? You loved her so much and yet you do this to her? She'd never betray you, never. But if she didn't know, she wouldn't be hurt, right? Of course not. What they don't know won’t hurt them. You glanced over your shoulder at him, he was already back to being the pristine and immaculate General he always was, minus the obvious sign of his lack of orgasm. His wife must be the only one who gets to see him completely disheveled.

 

Hux stared down at his wedding ring and began to roll it around his finger a bit. It seemed as if he really was doomed to repeat his father’s mistakes. Would he too create an illegitimate son? The thought alone caused his heart to clench in pain. Not only would that child be the fruits of his affair with a woman he held no love for, but it would be exactly what Hux did not want. What would his wife do if she knew? How would she react to his unfaithfulness, let alone a child that would not be _her’s_ but _his alone_? The man’s jaw clenched and he quickly sat back down in his office chair. No, he wouldn’t let that happen. Despite that train of thought, he heard himself call out and say, “Next week.”

 

“As always,” you said and fixed the last strand of your hair. It was almost comedic, how easy it was to go back to pretending. After this, you would go back to your work station, grab a few things, then be back in your room to quickly shower before _the love of your life_ finished her duties. Before you could walk out those doors and back to normality, the Commander walked in. Hux stood immediately and you moved out of his way as quickly as possible as the giant’s strides pushed him to the desk in less steps then you could ever dream of attempting.

 

“What do you want Ren,” the ginger huffed.

 

“Your _wife_ had asked for you to be at her first training session,” even his modulated voice sounded smug. “But I see you’d rather train someone else’s bitch.”

 

“E-Excuse me!” Your cheeks heated in embarrassment and Kylo’s blank mask continued to stare straight through Hux.

 

“She was disappointed you weren’t there, I was too,” the man chuckled darkly before grabbing Hux by the color of his uniform. The ginger snarled and clenched his fists against the desk. “Of course, this was more important though.”

 

“Ren,” the ginger said in a warning tone.

 

“Your _wife_ , during our training session, she had another attack. I had to be the one to help her this time. She’s at medbay right now. Poor thing was so helpless, lying on the floor and gasping for breath. I carried her there, you know. She cried and cried _for you_ -“

 

“What. Do. _You want!_ ” Hux demanded through grit teeth, his pale face growing bright red with anger.

 

“I want to see your shame,” Ren let go of Hux’s collar and turned around. “Thank you for the conformation on who is the _better man_.”


End file.
